Round and Round and Round again
by Stolas
Summary: Nothing but poems using Majora's Mask as the motiff. Kinda dark. I'm a bit desperate for reviews, people are reading but nobody reviews! WARNING, MAY BE RETIRED SOON. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Round and Round and Round again

I am waiting.

I am waiting here as the world turns.

Round and round and round and round again.

The same melody, repeating forever.

Deafening noise.

Forever tormenting me.

Why does it not leave?  
This cursed melody?

Round and round the world turns.

Oblivious, all are oblivious to the sound of it.

How I wish to be counted among those blessed masses...

Who cannot hear the cursed song.

Round and round and round and round again.

Throughout Eternity

Throughout all time.

Round and round and round and round again.

Incessant.

Unending.

Undying torments of the undying soul.

Round...

I watch as people pass.

And round...

They go about their day with purpose, with peace.

And round again.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

Shall we start again?  
Surely you can hear it by now.

Each and every day.

The sound of the souls of Man, fading away.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

Each and every day.

Souls fading away.

Each and every day.

Round and round and round again.

Waiting for an end that will never come.

I never make a sound.

Sitting here as the world goes round...

1,

I live here in this mockery of life.

2,

Watching a man and his wife.

3.

Every day the same.

Round and round and round again.

Endlessly repeating

Endlessly unending

The world goes round.

Man rises from bed.

He places a hat upon his head.

To the place of his business he goes.

Once done, back to home.

Back to home, back to wife, back to bed.

Repeat until dead.

1, 2, 3.

Round and Round and Round again.

The melody goes on and on and on again.

Life is not cruel.

Life is perfectly fair.

We deserve this cursed song and dance.

Danced and played exactly the same, around the world, all the same.

A child is born, rejoice and be merry!

A man is dead, go forth to mourn and comfort.

Round and round and round and round and round and round and round again we go.

Unchanging.

Unending

Endless.

1, 2. 3.

Round and round and round we go.

* * *

I don't get the chance to say this very often here.

EVERYTHING ON THIS PAGE IS MINE!!!

This is still sort of a fanfic though because I was inspired by "Majora's Mask" to create this poem.

I wrote this after listening to the windmill/Song of Storms for more that two straight hours.

I suggest listening to it as you read this and think about "Majora's Mask" as you read this.

Technically speaking this could then be referred to as a songfic for the Windmill song.

Please review!


	2. Run Run Run!

I run and I run and I run.

Never sleeping

Never resting

Barely breathing.

I run and run and run

Without real rhyme or reason

Trying everything I know to do

For three days straight.

The moon falls anyway.

I play the song, I go back in time.

And with the danger gone I step back out into the daylight…  
And right above me is that same evil moon.

I start running again.

Run, run, run….

Run, run…

Run…

The moon falls again.

Play the song, go back in time…

I'm sensing a pattern.

RUN RUN RUN.

And the moon still falls.

Rinse and repeat a few dozen times…

COME GET ME MOON!  
Crash

Boom

Pow

You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?

GAHHH!


	3. Sadism, pure and simple

Your life means nothing.

I'm telling you now.

The end of this story, has you in the grave.

Your buildings, your hopes, your wishes...

They all end with you.

And with me smiling as I steal your last breath.

There are no gods to save you.

No happy thoughts left for you.

You're here, alone, with me.

And before I kill you...  
I will savor your pain.

Your fear.

Plucking the wings off the blue bird

Just to admire the pretty red amongst the blue.

I wonder, I really wonder

What should I do with you?

How long should I take?  
What bones can I break?

How well can I sculpt your personal Hell?

Sweet, sweet sadism.

How easily does thou spring from boredom?

Trust me.

It comes faster than you'd think.


	4. Cold Steel

A flash of light

My prey is gone.

My eyes are blinded

And

For the moment I flee.

The cold embrace of steel

Greets me.

My life is ended by my prey.

This was my ballad of a monster trying to devour Link and getting Deku nut flash... That sounded dirty by accident but I'm tired so I'll ignore it. Pure accident though.

MY LAPTOP IS WORKING AGAIN!

So I can talk to my old contacts and hopefully update my stories. Right now, this is all I seem to be able to do and I hated the previous chapter, it was about the sadism I imagined Majora to have had in life.

* * *

Standing in the field

I watch the world end once more.

Broken hearts

Cry their final tears

As they draw their final breaths.

I weep as I fade with them

I ran out of time again.

* * *

Watch me wear my mask

My pretty mask

With the look of the man you knew.

Watch me walk as he did

Talk as he did

Dream as he did

Forever and only of you.

This one was of Link standing before Lulu as Mikau the zora. In case you forget Mikau loved Lulu and since the soul of Mikau inhabits the mask I made this poem for him.


	5. My Majora's Rant

Dear people that have been patiently reading my crap.

This series will occasionally feature random Majora's Mask related items as they come to me.

This is a side effect of being both human, and too lazy to make yet another separate story.

Yes I do hope to continue work on my other works soon, I've had a crap load happen to me lately.

If this is dull please skip. Review or PM me with your thoughts. I know I suck :P

* * *

This is a list of things my thoughts on Majora's Mask.

1. When I leave anywhere with a tall tower, such as King's Island in the evening, I honestly think I see a large demonic moon nearly crushing with the nose.

2. I heard that the moon is the mirror of Ganondorf, the nose and face seem to resemble him but I can't quite tell. The effect here I guess is I've become obsessed with that freaky Moon.

3. I always wonder if I have enough time left to live to accomplish a task.

4. I ALWAYS wish I could loop time back to stop EVERY bad thing from happening in real life. If you've ever tried this in Majora's Mask you find yourself very busy, and like real life I find I have to sacrifice at least one person to save everyone from at least some damage.

5. Random nightmares of redeads, not helped at all by the fact that they can dance. The idea that they could be that nimble and choose not to be is even more scary.

6. This is more continued from OoT, but wolfos randomly appearing and howling made me always paranoid at night when out in the open of any wild dogs.

7. I'm now forever critical of the ESRB for rating OoT AND Majora's Mask as E. Seriously, just look at the commercial on youtube for Majora's Mask!

8. That weird music coming from the music box house makes me uneasy every time.

9. I wonder if every character might have origins in Termina, for example the Joker may very well have been born there and it would make a LOT of sense. There was a crappy crossover between the Batman series and "The Mask" series, yes I mean the same Dark Horse comic series that inspired the Jim Carrey movie and no it is VERY different and much, much darker.

10. I never noticed the pun in naming the world Termina when it is doomed to be terminal.

11. The Fierce Deity looks VERY similar to Sesshomaru from Inuyasha to me. Why? Also, I associate the Deity with the moon, in a fanfic that may never be posted I named him Lunar.

12. I find Deku Scrubs to be the most underused and awesome race of beings in gaming history. Majora's Mask made me absolutely love them and want more, for example I daydreamed a fusion of the modern Mario world with Hyrule that would allow for a bunch of Nintendo characters to go see a Deku Scrub band called Green Day and thought it'd be too cute not to mention.

13. The Deku Palace theme is stuck in my head whenever I think of it.

14. ALL the four areas north, south, east and west all use modified versions of the same song! WHY? Visit the swamp, mountain, canyon and ocean to see what I mean.

15. Did Lulu have clothes because people were offended by Ruto being naked in OoT?

16. Did anyone else find the world morbidly depressing? Awesome yes, but VERY emo.

17. How would Batman handle Termina? Should it happen? I can't handle another project but being a fan I can't help but wonder.

18. Did Link ever get back to Hyrule?

19. I refer everyone that wonder's why Navi left to my Queen songfic "Too Much Love Will Kill You" and I'll kill you if you can listen to the song but listen to any other version except the original performed by Freddie Mercury and written by Brian May.

20. Hammer to Fall is awesome, and it fits this game very well. Hear it.


	6. My Hero

How will you handle it  
The choice you have to make?

Who will you choose

To save?

There are

So many

So many voices

Too many

With too little time...  
Some will have to die.

You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?

The burden of being the hero isn't giving your body to be burned.

It isn't selflessness.

It's that simple realization that you can't save them all.

Speak Hero! Who lives? Who dies?

Who will you choose?

You can't save them all

And it kills you

Torments you

Seeps into your soul and robs you of sleep.

Decide and act lest they all die...

Make your pick, who isn't worth saving?

* * *

The building burns

A man and woman scream.

Opposing sides

You can't save them both.

Choices choices.

The burdens of heroism.

Save just one and you'll be a hero

With blood on your hands.

* * *

Dear Mr Hero

I'm your biggest fan.

The way you saved so many

Inspired me.

That's why I'm your biggest fan...

Or at least I was.

A fire

Long ago.

You never saved her.

I watched my hero leave my mother to die

To save some scum next door...

Alas my emotions get the better of me.

On one hand, I admire your work...

On the other

I hate you with a passion I've never known.

Sorry, but I had to remind you of the blood on your hands.

In case you forgot her, for a second time.

- Your biggest fan


	7. Guest poetry!

Pain.

Always pain.

It tastes sweet,

Because it means

I am not

A monster.

It tastes bitter

Because it means

I am

A monster.

Pain, because of I what I am.

Because of what I do.

What I can't do.

Is the martyr complex,

The hero complex,

The God complex,

Worth the blood it spills?

Is the blood it saves

Worth the pain it causes?

But the complex does not leave.

So the question is irrelevent.

Pain.

Forever.

Because I am not a monster.

Also, because I am.

This was NOT mine, but a review by Jade Amethyst that was written in verse, these were so pretty I wanted to add them and received her permission. This one was in response to my poem about heroism.

These next two were about Round and Round and Round again and my True Sadism poem respectively.

* * *

Round and round, he says.

I hear no song

But I can see the notes

As men dance their lives away

To a sound they can't hear.

Round and round

And round again.

* * *

Your life means nothing,

But it means everything.

It is all you have,

And you waste it.

Because it means nothing.

And everything.

You want everything

But you have nothing.

Because you are nothing.

Because you don't see the everything

Staring back at you

From the mirror.

Poor, poor nihilist.

I will weep for you.


	8. Bag of holes

I have NEVER made a poem here that was not overly dark.

This came to me today in relation to both saving for something important and in Majora's Mask the frustration of losing money with every time one uses the Song of Time to go back in time.

One complaint, and I don't mean to be whiny, but a lot of people read these and out of 200 people that have read these I've had few reviews at this time of writing. Praise is okay, but I'd rather have constructive criticism, and both are better than no input at all. Fanfics are great for practice and poetry is fun and simple, but to get better people need input. You can even review without signing in.

Sorry for whining and lastly I'd like to make a poem based around a Queen song, so name any reccomendations in your review!

* * *

Walking about the market

So many things I'd like to buy.

Vases and bowls and pots

And beautiful arts and craft

And yet...

I can have none of it.

Neither the time to spare

Nor the funds.

My money goes into a bag of holes

Empty within the hour

No money means no pretty things

No indulgences

Mostly there to distract anyway.

A thousand glittering things to buy

And I can't have even one.

However

I will not lament.

I will not whine and waste my time.

I will remain focused

On my duties and tasks.

Shopping for luxury will have to wait.


	9. Death by Night

Crickets call in the night

The owl sings his night song.

Otherwise

Silence reigns.

The moon approaches

Death inches closer

Slowly

Building the tension

Destroying the mind.

Waiting

To consume everything

And leave nothing alive.

Sanity has left me early

Inevitable

When one faces

Oblivion.

* * *

Less than a hundred words! Please review!


	10. Watch me Breathe

Here I am

Hands raised high.

There you are

Watching me.

Watch me live

Watch me die.

Watch me breathe

Watch me sigh.

It's all you can ever do.

Hands raised high

I scream

Shouting prayers and curses and blessings and lamentations.

All in one breath.

All in one life

I live and I die.

At the start we draw our first breath

And with the second we sigh.

We all agree that life is a hassle

But never want to die.

So what's with all the whining?

You watch me breathe

You hear me sigh

Don't you feel silly now

For ever wondering why?

* * *

Well, this pretty much sums up my life for the past year or more. I have been craving the time to write more, and I've been scared and worried about everyone I know. If I have not contacted you, I promise it is because I have been too busy to remember my name half the time. I love everybody, I love that people on this site seem friendly and I also love life, I just get worn out easy lately. Review! This was also inspired by Majora's Mask, I'm amazed by how much that game affects me. Also, Ocarina of Time is being remade fully on the 3DS, Nintendo's new system! It has the graphics of the gamecube more or less but also has stereoscopic 3D, ERGO I shall get a copy! Also, their next project will logically be Majora's Mask. BUT I DIGRESS, PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Bored Moon Rising

Wherever you go

I am watching you.

Whatever you do

I see it.

Every moment

Every hour

Every second

I'm watching you.

Look up and you'll see me

You'll see me looking down at you.

Watching.

Unless... Well, unless you go inside.

I can't really see what's going on in there.

Really, I'm just a Moon.

One with a face granted, but still just a Moon.

And eyes. I have eyes. And I'm alive.

I suppose that kinda kills... Something I was trying to say here.

Anyway, UNLESS you are INSIDE a building, or behind a tree, or underground, and assuming it isn't too dark...  
THEN I can see you.

And I'm watching you! Every moment of your pathetic little lives I'm watching you.

And I must say you are all VERY boring.

Seriously, I am crying tears of boredom right now.

See! There one just dropped!

It's falling

Falling  
Falling... YES!

It nailed the green midget.

I am now happy.

* * *

Okay... This was very unusual for me. I am bored and realized that the Moon must be far more bored than me. So I made an homage to the boredom of the Moon in Majora's Mask. Seriously, this thing does nothing all day except watch people. This scene is called Bored Moon Rising.


	12. More Guest stuff!

Hey! This was another poetry response by a friend of mine, so I decided to add it with her permission! REVIEW! Also, this is inspired by the bored Moon.

* * *

I am watching.

You-

And everything.

But mostly you.

Okay, just you.

Nothing else really matters.

And you are the most amusing

Of all the little toys,

The only one doing anything

Of interest.

Or just the only one doing anything

At all.

And I watch

You

And I wonder why I am.

You are working against me,

You are trying to prevent me

The pleasure

Of smashing into the Earth

With the force

Of an atom bomb.

But watch you, I do,

Still,

Even as you bore me.

Why aren't you watching

Me?


	13. My last Sunset

I am absolutely, dead tired. This was written very quickly, and I am sorry for any drop in quality. I am certain in the morning I will hate this, but I like how it feels different at least from my other items in this collection. Listen, I love writing, and I love entertaining. I am more a comedic writer than a dramatic one normally. I just happen to be better at drama than comedy, which is sad because I want to be a comedy author rather than just another dried up drama artist.

Anyway, I would really like more input on all of these, especially the negative kind since that is useful to me as an artist. Don't be shy, please tell me what you think! Are there any topics you would like to see? Throw stuff at me by all means. Also, I am dead tired, so this is kinda unusual and I know it is. I love people, any and all people are amazingly complex and interesting to me, so feel free to express your ideas to me! Good night!

* * *

This morning I woke up early to watch the Sun rise.

It was pretty.

All the people, they were just waking up.

Preparing for the day.

All the bustle made me sleepy.

I went back to bed.

This morning I woke up early to watch the Sun rise.

The people seemed rather rattled.

While the Sun had risen, the Moon refused to set.

Nothing but crowds of scared people.

I went back to bed.

This morning I woke up early to watch the Sun rise.

People were packing their things.

Some were fleeing.

Many were weeping.

I was sleepy, so I went back to bed.

This morning I woke up early to watch the Sun rise.

It was a mad rush.

People screaming in a hurry.

Eager to escape the danger.

Again, I went back to sleep.

This morning I woke up early to watch the Sun rise.

I saw no one.

Looking about I had no company.

Save one giant face in the sky.

Tired, I nevertheless chose to stay awake.

I saw my last sunrise today.

And I had it all to myself.

It is my day, and I will be happy in it.

My last, most quiet, most perfect day.

Even if I end it with a dirt nap.


	14. Ambitions

Okay, this is based on the idea of a father raising a hero, sort of like how every Link is more or less fated to save the world.

There is a lot of weight on his shoulders, as this is meant to illustrate.

* * *

In time

You will see them.

The Evils of your day.

As you grow

You will come to know

Hatred

You will come to fear

Failure

And sooner than you think

You will learn of loss.

It is your

Duty

To protect the world.

Your duty

To defend the helpless.

You will be the Hero.

Or you will be

Meaningless.

Fight

Or be forgotten.

It is not enough

For you to merely live.

Your ambitions must be greater.

You must be better

And if you fail

You will

Lose everything.

Good luck.

* * *

Okay, now this is a poem I wrote today in twenty two minutes that was unrelated to Zelda, rather an interpretation of a Cello Concerto that my professor wrote. Really good concerto too. Sorry for the randomness.

* * *

Running across the plain

Feeling less and less the pain

A horse in stride can match the wind

In a climate sunny, rainy, or grim

By forgetting the command

And remembering the whim.


	15. Roll'd

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down.

Never gonna run around and hurt you.

Never gonna let you die

Never gonna say goodbye

Till the day I die

I'm here for you.

Storm clouds brew

In the Western skies

I promise you  
War is upon us.

I believe it is time

To carry my sword.

To string my bow

And go to you.

I'll never let you down.

I'll save the Crown.

Swim or drown

I'll guard you.

Dust clouds on the rise

An army marches

This place is safe no longer.

Come with me

And I promise

I'll make your way safe.

My devotion

Is absolute.

As long as I breathe

You are safe.

* * *

Does this count as a Crappy Rick Roll?

I wrote this wanting to try to incorporate a song and this was the first that came to mind. I hate this one.


	16. The Hero's Prayer

This is a prayer/thought process poem, a hypothetical one called the Hero's Prayer. This is NOT intended to offend people, but rather to give insight into the mindset a hero such as Link might need to have in order to put up with the amount of danger he faces by choice.

No coin has crossed my hand.

And I do not care.

I have left my homeland

And am lost now amongst the trees.

Might of Heaven

Fill my heart.

Light of Heaven help my sight.

I fight now for a land hopeless

Lacking in strength  
Lacking in will.

These people are weak

And without aid

They are lost.

Heavens give me the strength

The resolve I will surely need.

Help my blade to strike true

Help my heart to be steadfast.

May no Evil enter my mind

May no foul thing touch my soul.

Anoint my blade with holy power.

Bless my efforts to save this world.

Remember thy servant

As he wanders through the night.

Remember me.

* * *

By the way, my records on my profile show that some people in Sweden and France are apparently very dedicated readers! Thank you for reading this! Also, in both places there is only one reader each but they have read a lot apparently so again thank you!

Also, this is meant to be silly, please don't take offense at me singling anyone out, it just made me happy.


	17. The Hero's complaints

Looking up I see the way out.

Really, really high up.

…

I'm stuck.

I'm stuck in a REALLY big hole.

With snakes and tunnels filled with monsters.

…

…

…

Yeah. I'll draw my sword, but it's more like a kitchen knife.

Yes, I draw my Kokiri's Kitchen knife and prepare for battle.

Me.

A ten year old.

…

I hate life.

I am in fact ten years old.

In a well

After a fall that should have killed me.

…

I really should be thankful.

Farore, thank you for giving me the courage/stupidity to come down here.

Nayru, thank you for giving me the wisdom to realize that I was stupid to come down here, AFTER I was stuck here.

Din, thank you for giving us fire, the same fire that the flaming skull in the distance is probably going to burn me alive with.

Really, you all did such a wonderful job.

Seriously.

…

…

A world of aristocrats.

A world full of people that feel like their lives are SO precious

They label anyone that will fight as a hero.

Give him a pat on the back and send him off to war.

"We are a peaceful people" Really?

You lost your home to monsters, but will not fight, but will whine and lament.

Honestly, do you deserve it back?

Sending a kid off to fight?

At least Ganondorf never sends kids to the front.

… Why?

Why am I fighting for these people?  
Answer me.

Somebody answer me.

I wanna argue.

I wanna complain to the management.

Every other law of physics has been ignored. WHY NOT THIS ONE?

* * *

Link, and his take on the work of the three goddesses. I know this ain't poetry, but it at least is different, and I wanted to voice this. Every time I tried for deep poetry I got cynicism, so him whining for a bit. Calling foul. I like it, but it needs polish. What do you all think?


	18. Mortality

In this poem/rant, the hero is confronted with the spirit of mortality.

This is his rant.

* * *

Child, why are you standing before me?

You are young, healthy.

Not ready for the grave.

I beg you, turn away.

Leave this place.

Feel my hands.

How cold they seem.

Why are you still here?

Perhaps you are not persuaded.

Look at my face, smell my rotted flesh.

I am Mortality, and I shall one day claim you.

But I pray not today.

Go fetch a man, a warrior with bloodied hands.

Let him fight this war, let me take him instead.

Why aren't you running away?

Is the living world filled with cowards?

Sending a child to die?

I will have no part in it.

I will not take you.

Do what you want.

* * *

Hey! This feels unfinished, I wish it flowed better, but I still like it.


	19. Songs of Yesterday

Warning, this is a rather brutally "Religious" item. I was musing on mortality and wrote this, I was feeling rather cold toward humanity.

Newsflash, I am not sane. Majora's Mask also directly beings on far too many poems so I may retire this collection after the next update.

Please review, if not this one then another poem from this collection. I really need input, anyway I have a lot of poetry and am trying to get more actual stories updated.

If you like any of these, you may like my other stuff and you can find them on my profile, just read the summary to tell if it is a thematic poetry collection or not.

* * *

How much time has passed

Since we could come and go freely?

How much time has passed

Since our thoughts were our own?

How long has it been

Since the last time we breathed?

Can you remember?

Each day

Swiftly passing.

Time

Flowing as though a river.

Living

Waiting

Watching the world go by...

Remember to take a breath.

Newly born mortal

Standing before me.

I ask thee

When the world falls away

Where will you go?

Will you go forth to pray

As the world falls away?

Young mortal soul

Vibrant in youth.

When the world falls away

What will you do?

Will you go forth that day

To the wicked shalt thou say

Of wicked things thou must do away?

Mortal soul

Mature now with age.

Why art thou so restless?

What is it that troubles thy sleep?

Is it thy circumstance?

Thy situation?

Art thou not a servant of the Lord?

Dost thou not fear the mighty hand of God?

Or hast thou chosen not to serve Him

In the hour the world falls away?

Aged soul

Whose bones quake for want of grave.

Why dost thou cling to this world so strongly?

What values can it possess

That are worth going astray?

For in the coming dawn

The world shall fall away.

Wretched, depraved soul.

Standing before me.

Living thy life

Each and every day

As though the morrow could never come.

Neglecting thy brethren

Living for thyself alone

Larceny

Lust

Gluttony

Idolatry

Spite

Covetousness

Avarice

Thou hast made many transgressions.

And yet despite these wicked things I have loved you.

Unconditionally, as a father might regard his child.

Yet you fell astray.

And again might have been forgiven even then!

Upon thy deathbed I spoke to thee.

Thou chose not to heed my call.

Now, thou art dead.

Cast into the flames of Hell.

In remembrance of yesterday.

Hairs of gray

Fallen from my head.

Dearest childhood friends

Long fallen dead.

Ages pass

Friendships fade

The young grow to old

From cradle to grave.

* * *

Another newsflash, I love everybody, but is hard to stay in contact with people. PM me, but preferably email me at . I love hearing from people, and talking to people. Also, I am finally getting a replica of the Ocarina in Ocarina of Time. Yay!


	20. Blood and Wine

Well, I updated again.

New poem, this one is an observation of the introspection Majora's Mask forces on me.

* * *

Good, Joyous Poetry flows like wine

Intoxicating the senses.

Good, Sorrowful Poetry flows like blood.

Draining out from a wounded soul.

Of these two, neither is better.

However,

One requires time

And ideal circumstance.

For the other

I need only bleed.

* * *

When you write good poetry, you take in/bleed out what you are writing as you write it. The author feels the poem stronger than most that may read it.

Write happy work, you're probably drinking the poetic wine as you make it, if it is to be any good.

Write sorrowful work, and you had better be bleeding or it won't be any good.

Sadly, it is easier to bleed than it is to make good wine.

And, if you spend all your time bleeding, your soul and mind will suffer.

I love writing comedy, but am ashamed to find I bleed better. I'd love to see some opinions on this, please review.

I have many more projects, so if you like it, please tell me.


	21. Flames

Hear the bells

They toll for you.

Walking on your fours

You've walked the Earth.

All Holy things you've scorned and mocked.

In your heart you have borne

Lust

Vanity

And hatefulness.

The world burns

And

To ease your conscience

You piss on the flames.

You're such a generous sort.

Allow me

To pay you

Your due.

Allow me

To repay

Your inspiring

All-Consuming

Apathy.

* * *

Not happy, this was inspired by the concept of the Demonic nature of Majora and mixing that with how humans that live like scum try to ease their conscience by being

foul and cruel all their lives and justifying it by donating a few throwaway dollars to charity.


	22. Let the tides rise

I am a moron. I placed the wrong piece in earlier as the new chapter. To the three people that will read this, I am sorry.

* * *

Let the waters rise.

Let the tides wash over me.

Let the moon shine down.

There's nothing else

In the world

That would make this better

Than to let the sun stop shining,

For just one day . . .

For just one day.

This has all been on you.

You've abused every power,

Driven every guilt trip home,

And now you've broken my sanity.

I want to say

That you will never be forgiven,

But I've forgiven you already.

But that doesn't mean

The blame isn't all on you.

And for just one day . . .

Let the waters rise.

Let the tides wash over him.

Let the moon shine down.

Let there be nothing else in this world.

Let the sun go away,

Let us lie in the sand and waters,

For just one day . . .

For just one day.

Don't you know?

No good can come of Evil.

Silence your lies.

Before they break you in two.

The Lord God is Just.

His Judgments sublime.

And he will not be mocked.

Every knee will bow.

Broken or whole.

Look upon tomorrow with hope

Weary youth, Life is good.

The storms of today will fade.

* * *

This is an argument with depression, it was written by myself and a friend. This has a great deal to do with depression and duality, which I use Majora's Mask largely for as a means of creating a metaphor with which to personify issues and better deal with them.

Newsflash, I am not mentally stable.

Another Newsflash: If by this point you are expecting poetry directly relevant to Majora's Mask you will probably be dissapointed.

Also, if you are still reading from this collection, review! I would love input to renew interest in this, I am strongly considering retiring it but keep making more stuff for it when I feel like it is finally dead!


End file.
